Second Chances
by angelicrambles951
Summary: Just when I had given up hope you showed up.But your'e different, you were reencarnated and have forgotten everything. I suffured waiting, but don't worry, soon you will remember and you will suffer and love me just as I have. Welcome to purgatory Inuyash
1. prologue

Second Chances

Prologue

After giving up on ever finding you again,

here you stand before me with that defying punk attitude that seems to be engraved into your DNA.

For five hundred years, I searched for you. I have been looking, from country to country, ocean to ocean.

For five hundred years, I was dead to the world around me, everything was too surreal and I lacked all emotion.

For five hundred years I held on to the memories we had made together. They constantly played over and over again like a broken record with no end.

For five hundred years I tried to kill myself, but killing a daiyukai is not that simple. But I still urged my soul to transcend.

For five hundred years I slept with countless amount of people, but none of them could make my body react the way you could.

For five hundred years, I could hear your voice calling my name just like you used to.

For five hundred years, I have had to urge to hold you and kiss you. Make love to you till your lungs ache from lack of air. Till we have made up five hundred years worth of love-making.

For five hundred years, I have wanted to feel the warmth that used to emit from your body when I would wake up next to you in the morning.

For five hundred years, I have wanted to tell you how much I loved you…

…And also, for the past five hundred year, I have wanted to tell you how much I hate you

And how many times I have dreamt of killing you.

Yet, you can't even remember my name, let alone my face, because that is the sacrifice that all must make in order to be reborn again.

Give up all your previous memories and life experiences to start anew.

Here you stand in front of me, completely ignorant of the pain I have gone through.

Do you even realize how morose my life became after you took your last breath!?

The urged and hunger within my heart to choke you increases immensely, setting all my nerve endings on fire. As I squeeze the last of your life out, and you tightly grab and you dig your nails into my skin I want to scream into your face "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME INUYASHA!! I TOLD YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS!! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO LET YOUR HUMAN SIDE HAVE ITS WAY!!YOU STUPID HANYOU!!"

Then I want to kiss you and rip off every single garment from our skins, spread your legs and plunge deep within you. I want to see you ark your back in the most impossible angle as I pull out and thrust in deeper. I want you to scream out my name just like you used to and have your legs wrapped around my waist urging me to go deeper and faster. As we reach our climax, I want to mark you as mine and kiss every bit of skin as you slowly fall into a coma of blissful pleasure.

But I won't do any of this because, first of all, we are in a crowded place and I would never let anyone else see you in absolute pleasure, you are mine. And again it seems that my love for you is forbidden in society. In the past we had the same blood coursing through ours veins, we were brothers and lovers. In a world dominated by demons and their word was law, same gender relationships were forbidden, all demons must mate the opposite gender in order to keep the demon race in power and the humans below us. That was many years ago, now it is the humans that rule the world with their constant advancements in technology. Their law is not as strict, gay relationships are allowed, though still shunned upon. However, a relationship between teacher and student, not to mention that the student is underage, is forbidden and against the law. And that is exactly what we are, you, the underage student, and I, the teacher.

Sigh…even so Inuyasha, mark my words and listen because I will only say it once. I will make you remember everything that you were forced to forget, I will make you suffer, five hundred years worth of suffering, to be exact, and I will make you fall madly in love with me. Welcome to my five hundred year purgatory, I hope you enjoy your stay as much as I did.

TBC…

Second fanfic and I am extremely excited. For the past two years I have had dozens of stories popping up into my head and I am glad that now I have the time to actually write them down. PLEASE REVIEW!! It would be extremely helpful if I knew if I was doing a good job with writing or if I simply suck and should stop all together. Whether it is good criticism or negative, it is all welcomed. Even if you only say a word, it would be greatly appreciated. If authors didn't want criticism why would they go through the hassle of publishing their work? Rhetorical much? Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings and I hope to have the next chapter up for you guys that actually like this fanfic so far.


	2. Enter Kira, the New Kid

Second Chances

Chapter 1: Enter Kira, the New Kid

"What is this feeling… as if I am falling down a tunnel with no end. It's so dark, and I feel so…so… numb." As he thought this, he tried moving his neck but it was to no avail. He tried moving other parts of his body but all his efforts were a waste. So he simply let himself fall and the only indicator he had that he was still falling was his hair gently gliding around his face. After what seemed forever, his bangs gently landed in place around his eyes. He could feel the cold ground beneath his feet, apparently he was barefoot. The numbness was still there making his body feel extremely heavy as if he was sinking.

Tap, tap, tap… Someone was walking towards him. Soon a silhouette was forming with a glow of light shining from behind outlining the tall lean figure. It was a man, with long white hair just above his waist. He was wearing a kimono and upper body armor, regal for a king. When there were a couple of feet between him and this stranger the light grew stronger and now he could make out his face. Stunning and beautiful were an understatement. If it was not for the fact that Kira couldn't move his body he was sure that his mouth would have fallen open. When he gazed into this man's eyes a feeling of warmth and familiarity spread through him. The stranger began moving his mouth but no sounds were coming from it. As he kept on moving his mouth, he slowly raised his arm beckoning him to move forward. Tears were falling down the man's face and as Kira was about to reach out the stranger slowly recoiled his hand and the light started to disappear.

"Wait!" The numbness that had enveloped his body had finally disappeared so he ran to the spot where the other man was slowly being devoured from existence. Kira reached as far as his fingers could. He was so close to touching him, so close to proving that he was real and not some sort of trick his mind was playing to calm him.

"Please don't go! Wait! Sto…AHHH!" Kira vision blurred for a moment, little white dots coming in and out of his sight. He tried to breath but it was too painful something had pierced his lung. He was scared to look down to see what was causing him so much pain. He felt a long thorn through his chest, another one through his leg, and one through his stomach. He brought his hands up to his face and his body quivered, which caused another shot of pain go through his body. Blood covered his hands, dripping down his forearms. After sometime of simply hanging in mid-air and the pain becoming unbearable he lowered his head to see the horrendous sight. A puddle of blood had formed under his feet that reflected how badly in shape he really was. His reflection rippled as another drop fell down. As his reflection began to settle, another person now stood behind him with the spears that were embedded into his body coming out of his back like some sort of spider. Kira swerved his head to look behind him but nothing was there.

"I'm right in front of you." Kira turned around once again and there was the spider-legged man. He was the opposite of the first man Kira had seen, this person had dark, black, and wavy hair. This man was handsome but there was a dark ominous aura, 

and he wore a crooked smile.

"Look at you, Inuyasha, I can't believe you fell for such a weak trap. How gullible can you possibly be? Ha! All I had to do is say that your beloved was in danger and you came rushing and now look, all your comrades are dead! Their corpses are lying at your feet, well, at least what is left of them." Kira did look down, people that he didn't know were lying on the ground torn to pieces. Limbs were everywhere, faces half gone and puddles of blood growing larger coming from a child, two girls, and another man.

Kira could not take this any longer. His hysteria grew, causing more pain to rush from his injuries as his muscles expanded and contracted. Breathing became a difficult task to do along with keeping his eyes open.

"Aw, is it painful? Which hurts more, the wounds that are slowly seeping my miasma into your blood cells or seeing your friends dead?" The black-haired man looked intently to into Kira's eyes waiting for eye-contact. "Either which way, both of them must be causing you terrible and unimaginable pain. But don't worry, the pain has just begun," the dark haired man pulled out his tentacle's and thrust them back into the previous wounds and he created new ones into his second lung and another one into his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHH… Please Stop!! I am begging you!!" Kira cried out in pain. The black haired man simply smiled at the sound of his cries.

"My, the great inu-hanyou begging for mercy. It a good thing the great lord of the western lands is not around to see his mate be such a weakling and begging like a human. Oh, wait he already hears you cry out every night in bed."

"Don't you dare go near him!! I swear I'll fucking pull your guts out and feed them to you!!" '_Wait why am I so angry? My mate?' _Kira was surprised by his own response.

"Inuyasha, you're not in the position to be threatening me or anyone and besides I am getting my final wish." He slowly walked towards Kira bringing his body down to eye level. He reached out for Kira's face and caressed his lips, leaned his head forward and kissed him. He withdrew his face and looked into Kira's eyes and then grinned.

"Ugh...Ha…wha…" Kira struggled to breath.

"Which is to see you die!" He pierced another two tentacles, one into his neck and the final one into his heart. Then he pulled all the tentacles out at once. Kira started to fall once again. The dark haired man had disappeared and the white-haired one had appeared again. Once again, the man had his hand stretched out. Kira stretched his own arms out, even though he was quite a distance from reaching them.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru." he whispered meekly closing his eyes and then he woke up.

The beeping of his alarm was screeching into his ear. Kira uncurled his fingers from his clenched fists and then he pressed the 'off' button.

"Another dream?"

"Dad, what ever happened to knocking?!" Kira sat up and walked towards the door and was about to shut it closed on his face but his father had slipped into the room before he had the chance.

"Since your alarm clock has been ringing for the past thirty minutes. By the way, I did knock and you didn't answer so I wanted to check that you hadn't run away so you wouldn't have to go to your new school." Kyousuke, Kira's father, headed towards the closet door at the far side of the room to pull out a brand new uniform. When he turned around to his son, he was sitting on the edge of his bed with a glazed over stare in his eyes. Kira was his sun, at the age of 15 he was far more handsome then anyone else with messy jet black hair, a lean body, pale skin, and golden colored eyes, just like his mother.

"Don't think because you have a sad face on, I am going to be lenient." After saying this he tossed the uniform to Kira. Kira jumped up from the bed.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Wah? Oh, nothing it's just a dream that I was having."

"What did you dream about?"

"Oddly enough, I don't remember. It was more of a feeling that I had when I woke up. I woke up feeling really sad and depressed. It's not the first time I wake up feeling like this but for some reason, I can't remember any of it."

"Hmm, maybe it is your guilty conscience at work."

"Shut up old man!! They deserved it!!"

"And now you're paying for it. I gave you the option to go to a regular human school yet you used your powers wrongly and now you're paying for it. So now you are going to a prestigious demon school. Hopefully they will set you straight."

"Dad, I'm a half demon, you might as well burn me alive."

"You should have thought about the consequence."

"Yeah, yeah old man. Now get out of my room, so I can get ready." Getting ready and driving to school was a blur. As he got out of his father's limo car he was intimidated by the intricately decorated main gates of the school entrance. He took a deep breath and 

headed towards the main buildings. Sakura blossom trees lined the pathway towards it. The school campus had a classical feel to it. It was established nearly three hundred years ago when demons and human started coexisting. Demons wanted a school where their children could learn the proud history of demons since the beginning of the time and possibly to have their sons and daughter find their mate, rather than marrying a human and spawning half-breeds. Half-breed, that was what Inuyasha was, a mutt, that is what his old classmates used to call him. It didn't matter where he went, whether it was human or a demon judging him he was still the outsider that belonged in neither worlds.

As he entered the building the stares and whispers rose like a wave slowly building up and crashing into Kira's ear.

"Look, what's a human doing wandering our campus?"

"Idiot, take a whiff, he is a half-breed."

"But he has no demonic traits on him, except for his eyes color."

"Probably a weak demon with strong human relations. It would explain why our school has allowed him to study here."

"Unbelievable, how can they allow such stench to attend to our school. I thought we were supposed to be 'prestigious and pure'."

Kira made an attempt to ignore the whispers but they only grew louder as people stopped in mid sentence their previous conversation, to get a look at what had every demon's attention. Kira was getting irritated by all of it. His speed quickened, he headed for the closest door within sight and locked it from the other side.

"So you're the one creating all the ruckus outside. The new half-breed with a human father with some connection." Kira was still not paying attention. "Hey half-breed! I am speaking to you." Kira turned at the word 'half-breed.' The student had cold blue eyes with long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ew, what is that stench? A wolf demon. Gross, it smells like you have been sleeping with sweaty, non washing, pack of wolves." Kira responded, his last nerve wearing thin.

"Watch your tongue mutt, your insulting the prince of wolves."

"Never heard of him, but by the smell of things you must be him. You could reek up a room in a matter of seconds. I bet Mommy dearest and Daddy are proud."

"Don't you dare insult the queen Ayame and king Kouga, they might come and claim your head and leave the rest of your body to be eaten by the scarecrows." The wolf took a stance as if ready to attack.

"Sigh. See, that is what is wrong with you wolves. You can't defend yourself, you have to call all your pack out just to get the job done. It's pathetic, admit it all you wolves are only good for is putting your tails between your fucking legs." The next thing Kira 

knew, he was on the floor apparently he had been kicked on the face. The wolf demon grabbed him by the uniform.

"Useless half-breed, you're so weak I can't even tell what type of demon you are and you couldn't even defend yourself against an attack. Your mom must have been a weak demon to allow herself to get fucked by a human." This time it was Kira's turn to counter attack and he landed a punch right on his jaw, the sound of the bone cracking echoed through the empty room.

"Same goes to you, you flea tick infested piece of shit!" Both lunged towards one another. Kira had his fist pulled back ready to launch once in range. The demon had his leg pulled back as well. But the fight was stopped before it ever began.

"There better be a good explanation for why there are two students fighting in my classroom." A teacher with long white hair had stepped in between and had grabbed both contestants choice of weapon. He pushed them both away, sending Kira flying into the wall behind him and the other student to the other side.

"Okami head towards the administrative office, I have warned you one too many times." The wolf walked towards the door putting a couple of paces between him and the teacher. Before he left, he send Kira a death glare, warning him that this was far from over.

"The name's Ayaga, don't forget it mutt face!"

"Okami! Watch your tongue!" Ayaga simply smirked and pushed his way through the crowd that had formed in front of the door.

"I believe that the bell rang a while ago?" The students all began to leave while others went to sit in their chairs inside the classroom where Kira was still in. The teacher turned to pass judgment on Kira. But somehow the teacher looked more surprised than pissed of. He stared longer than any of the other students had dared to. At first, Kira disliked it and was just about to remark but stopped when he looked into the man's eyes. The emotions that he had felt in his dream had come back in a rush. He began to stare back with as much intensity as the teacher was giving into his staring. When he could not take it any longer he averted his eyes and headed toward the door.

"Wait, don't go." The demand almost sounded pleading. "Here, you're bleeding." Kira looked at the handkerchief and denied it. He simply licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, the wound completely gone. "Who are you? I have never seen you before." His anger and confidence was slowly returning as he questioned Kira.

"Um…I got lost and I was trying to find my classroom."

"You don't smell like a demon."

"I am half that is why he called me mutt-face."

"Don't use such foul language in my class. But now I know you are the new student, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Respond with a 'yes sir' understood?"

"Um…yes sir."

"Better. Well it seems you walked into the right classroom. Take a seat and after class I will escort to the front office. I would send you there now, but you might meet with the okami again and cause more trivialities. Introduce yourself."

Kira slowly turned to face the audience that had gone ignored. He took a deep breath and let the first words that came into mind flow out of his mouth, "Um, Hello I'm Kira, the new kid."

Wow, I must have been really bored to sit down and write this all on one day.

REVIEWS. Thanks to those that left their comments about the prologue. Sorry, dela1, when you wrote down 'Damn' I didn't know if that was good or bad. I have a tendency to take things too literal. Please write your reviews down for this chapter as well they to do help. They are a reminder that you guys are waiting and that I shouldn't procrastinate. And trust I am a great procrastinator if there are no reminders lying around. Again thanks, I must sound repetitive by now but I do mean it when I say thanks.


End file.
